


Here Comes Trouble

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [7]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, I don't know what else to add!, If you feel it needs a certain tag, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Stealing, Top Harry, Violence, alpha!Harry, if you have suggestions, omega!Louis, please let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: Louis talks to his parents. Unexpected things happen. Read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to post a new part!!! This is not edited but please enjoy! There is a link to a two song playlist for this chapter! I also posted both songs at the end if you don't wanna go to Spotify.

Louis was sitting on the bed, still naked after their shower where Harry had done everything for him when he still couldn’t function right. Part of him was happy after he had gotten to see his parents and sisters, but the other was completely broken when it had to be the way it had happened. He never wanted them to see he had turned into nothing but a thief. He was happy with Harry by his side, but he knew his parents were probably disappointed in him.

The rest were already getting ready for the night while he still had to get dressed and fix his hair, groaning when it was already dry and it looked like a bird’s nest. He ignored Harry as he walked around their bedroom packing their belongings, wanting to be ready for after the party. It was time to go to Leeds and leave Manchester behind. When Harry was done, he placed the bags on top of the bed, then looked around the room making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“You need to get ready.” Harry told him.

“Do you think your mum and dad still work for them?” Louis ignored Harry in favor of asking him.

Harry didn’t like talking about his parents when it brought back so many memories. He had lost them the moment he chose to run away with Louis, but he didn’t regret it. He had told Louis so way too many times to count, making sure that Louis understood it was him who Harry wanted to be with.

“I don’t know Louis, but I hope they are. It would be hard to find new jobs.” Harry took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I wonder how Zayn, Liam and Niall are doing. Sam and Victor...their babies. Zayn’s baby.” Louis laid back down and looked up at the ceiling, “I was going to godmother Zayn’s baby, I was going to spoil it.

“Maybe when Josh and Elliot have a few? You can spoil them all you want.” Harry laid down with him, making sure his arm was wrapped around Louis.

“They won’t, they think like me. What are we gonna do with babies? It will only slow us down.” Louis sighed then sat up, “I need to get ready for tonight. I’m going all virginal today.” Louis giggled as he made his way to the chair where Harry had placed his outfit.

“What the hell!” Harry laughed as he got comfortable on the bed.

“I am! I’m gonna be such an innocent virgin tonight, never touched a man and never had one touch me in my life.” Louis dropped his towel, smirking when Harry sat up on his elbows, “And when I take everything they have, we’re gonna come home and you’re gonna fuck the virgin out of me, gonna make me feel it for days.” He smacked his right cheek.

Harry rubbed himself through his pants, watching the way Louis was moving. He wanted to jump his bones when Louis bent down and Harry got an eyeful. He wanted to fuck his tight little hole and cum in him just to show all those assholes Louis was and will always be his.

“But we’re leaving tonight.” Harry pouted when Louis put his panties on, his pants already straining his half hard cock. He stopped when Louis put his pants back on the chair, then made his way to him, slowly crawling over him.

“Do you think we have time to take another shower?” Louis asked, his lips ghosting over Harry’s.

“We have time to take two.” Harry smirked, then grabbed Louis by the back of the neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

He trailed his hands down his sides and to his hips, gripping tightly and rather possessively when Louis grinded against him. He kept doing it until he felt like he was going to explode from how hard he was, his right hand cupping one of Louis’ ass cheeks, feeling how wet he was getting. He rubbed his thumb against Louis’ hole, feeling him shudder the harder he pressed on it until the tip of it and the fabric of his panties penetrated him.

“Fuck me.” Louis moaned, “Fuckmefuckmefuckme!”

“No, we can’t right now. They’re going to smell me on you.” Harry tried to resist him, but knew he was going to lose the fight when Louis unbuttoned his pants and stuck his hand down them grabbing his already hard cock.

“Who gives a shit.” Louis panted as he slowly started stroking Harry, smirking when his alpha gripped his hips again with both hands and flipped him around.

Louis giggled when Harry started kissing from his cheek then down to his neck, resisting the urge to leave love bites all over his warm and flawless skin. He went lower, down to his chest where he swirled his tongue around Louis’ right nipple then sucked on it making Louis arch his back off the bed. Louis reached down and pushed Harry’s pants down, just enough to take his dick out, then used both hands to stroke both of them.

“We have to make it quick, okay.” Harry said.

Louis nodded, his jaw going slack when Harry slowly entered him. The alpha was halfway in when he paused to kiss him before fully entering him. It was fast just like Harry had said it would be, with Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into him. It didn’t really take long before Harry was popping his knot in Louis, cumming in him and letting his omega take a nap. When it went down, they were fast to take a shower, making sure to properly wash themselves. They still ended up being late, but Nick didn’t say anything when all he wanted was to get there.

Louis and Josh made sure to stay together and away from their alphas on their way there. Louis kept having trouble walking when Harry had fucked him too hard, yet it didn’t mean he hadn’t liked it. He had loved it. Once they entered the mansion, Louis immediately tensed up when Henry was the first person he saw. He had changed in those two years he hadn’t seen him, but Louis still hated him with all his being.

It was him who Louis needed to seduce to steal from, but he couldn’t even move his legs when that meant seducing the devil himself. Lucky for him, Josh dragged him to the other side of the ballroom, grabbing two glasses full of champagne to loosen them up a little. All that time, Louis couldn’t stop looking at Henry, wondering what Harry and the rest were doing.

“How much money do you think the prince has on him?” Josh leaned closer to Louis, “His clothes are the finest I’ve ever seen. Now wonder how much more he must have in his bedroom.”

“More than you can imagine.” Louis said as he watched the bubbles in his drink, “He’s always been one to splurge on shit he doesn’t need.”

“Perfect.” Josh grinned as he grabbed Louis’ hand, “Come on, time to get to work.”

Louis wasn’t ready at all, his eyes widening when he saw his parents standing on the other side of the room. Things just kept getting complicated for him, but was at least glad that they weren’t talking to Henry at all. He knew he wasn’t going to see them ever again, when they were leaving to Leeds that same night. He desperately wanted to talk to them, to find out what had happened to everybody back in London.

“Do you mind if we start a little later today?” Louis asked Josh, “I have something to do.” He said, feeling relieved when Josh looked at his parents then back at him before nodding.

“Thank you.” Louis gave him a grateful smile then watched him walk away.

He made his way towards his parents, but walked right past them without acknowledging them. He kept walking until he was in the gardens, getting more nervous when he heard their footsteps behind him. His eyes burned with unshed tears when he heard his mother’s frail voice behind him. He slowly turned around to see his parents in front of him, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

“Mum...dad.” Louis whimpered, unable to push them away when they reached out to him and hugged him.

“My baby.” Jay cried, unable to believe he was standing in front of him, “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

“I’ve missed you too, so so much.” Louis told her, having to look at his dad when he pulled away and placed his hands on his cheeks.

“I know it’s late, but you have no idea how sorry I am. I’m just relieved and grateful to know you’re okay.” Damon said, tears in his eyes that soon rolled down his cheeks.

“The girls?” Louis asked, “I barely saw them.”

“They’re upstairs with the rest of the children.” Jay answered, then started looking for a mark on Louis’ neck, “And Harry? Is he with you? We didn’t see him.” She asked.

“He’s around.” Louis said.

“I thought you would be mated to him?” Damon asked, but there was not a hint of malice in his voice, in fact, he sounded genuinely curious.

“We are. I just covered it…” Louis trailed off when he saw his parents confused expression, “I have to...for the job.” Louis said.

“I see.” Damon nodded, “How did you two end up doing this?” He asked.

“It’s a long story and I have to get back to the job, I just wanted to see you. We’re leaving Manchester tonight.” Louis told them.

“But we just got you back.” Jay started crying, “I can’t let you leave and continue doing what you and Harry do.”

“That’s how we support ourselves, mum. We’re fine.” Louis took a step away from them.

“Please son, please come back home.” Damon begged, pissing Louis off when it was clear Harry wasn’t included, that’s until his father started talking again, “Anne and Robin miss Harry. I’ve caused Anne’s suffering and I promised myself I would bring her son back home.

“I can’t.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears, “We have a life, and we’re happy.”

“But-” Damon started.

“No. We’re not going back as long as Henry is there, he’s a crazy man.”

“We cut off all ties with him and his family. I won’t interfere with your and Harry’s relationship, I know that you love each other, and he’s taking great care of you.” Damon continued begging.

“We already have a life. Maybe one day we’ll visit, but we can’t go back. It would only remind me of what we could have, of what we lost.” Louis told them, putting his hand over his stomach without really noticing.

“Oh Lou.” Jay figured out right away, getting closer to her son to give him the hug Louis didn’t know he needed until then. He would always need them.

“It’s fine, mum. She’s in a better place now.” Louis tried to smile, but he couldn’t when he saw the tears in his parents eyes, “Her name was Annie Rose. She- She was too early and already gone when she was born, but I’m okay now.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Damon apologized, unable to look him in the eyes. He couldn’t when he was the one to blame for everything.

“I promise we’ll try to visit.” Louis told them before he hugged them again, “It’s okay, dad.” He said in his ear.

“I know you’d want to know this.” Jay gave him a smile, “Zayn is the proud mum to a wonderful little boy, he looks just like his father but has his mother’s eyes. He’s a beauty, Lou. His name is William.”

“William?” Louis gave them a watery smile, “I’m happy to know they’re doing great.”

“They miss you too.” Jay returned the smile.

“Tell them Harry and I think about them all the time, tell Niall we think about him too. We would never forget everything they did for us.” Louis slowly pulled back until he was only holding their hands.

“I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do again.” Damon sighed, “But I want you to know that we’ll always be waiting for you and Harry with open arms. You’ll always have a home waiting for you.”

Louis nodded, not able to tell him that his one and only home had been and was still by his side for the past two years. That Harry had been the home he had taken shelter in when he had needed it the most. When he had needed the warmth and love of a home, it was him who had kept him going no matter what. Louis didn’t have the heart to tell them that, so he nodded and hugged them one more time before walking away. He forced himself not to look back when he could hear his mother’s cries, he didn’t want to see her heartbroken expression.

As soon as he was back inside, he was quick to search for Josh, finding him with Elliot right next to a table filled with food. He was proud of the way they didn’t give a shit about the many people whispering about them, about the way they were eating when omegas were expected to hold themselves back. They were lucky to have alphas who instead of reprimanding them, they would encourage them. He grabbed a piece of cake and ate it, licking his fingers after.

“Seems like manners went out the window.”

Louis lost the ability to breathe when he heard his voice, still as cocky and shallow like he used to be. He refused to turn around, afraid of what could happen. He looked at his friend’s, seeing the smirks on his face, that gave him the courage to turn around.

“Henry.” Louis turned around, a smirk on his face, raising his arm to caress Henry’s arm.

“Lou, it’s been too long.” Henry took a step closer, ignoring the two strange omegas who took a step closer to Louis.

“Two long years.” Louis wiped out his smirk, replacing it with a sad regretful expression, “I’ve made many mistakes, Henry.”

“Harry clearly being one of them.” Henry said, then looked around, “Where is he by the way? Shouldn’t he be here with you?”

Louis looked away, then looked down at his fingers before he let out a loud sigh, “That doesn’t matter.” Louis finally answered.

“I was right then.” Henry continued, ignoring the two presences behind Louis, “What did he do? Made you run off with him and left you first chance he got, he didn’t even bond with you.” He stifled a laugh, trying to look for any bite mark on Louis’ neck.

“If you’re going to be acting like a total bastard then goodbye, I don’t have time for your bullshit. Tell your parents I said hello.” Louis glared at him before he grabbed Josh and Elliot’s hands, intertwining his fingers with theirs.

He walked away, pulling his fellow omegas along with him and ignoring Josh who was questioning him about walking away from their goldmind. Louis kept quiet and gave them a knowing look, then looked at Elliot with a knowing him. Elliot only nodded at him and took a deep breath, he was ready to finally join them. He made his way to the stairs, acting as if they had a guest bedroom, and smirked when he heard Henry’s voice. The man had followed them just like Louis knew he would, it was a small victory to him to know that Henry was still as dumb as he had always been.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Henry told him, eyeing the two other omegas.

“Really?” Louis battered his long eyelashes, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“It was low of me to do that.” Henry said, placing his hands on Louis’ hips, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Louis told him in the sweetest voice he could come up with.

“Now that I’m forgiving, what do you say about going up to my room for a little bit? I want to show it to you.” The man suggested, going as far as nibbling on the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis wanted to puke, but held it back before he spoke up, “Oh, wouldn’t you like that?” He pulled back and looked behind him, “Too bad. I don’t fuck just anyone, at least not by myself.” He whispered in his ear, feeling his breath hitching.

“That’s no problem.” Henry winked at him, “I know I can handle you three.”

“Naughty.” Louis giggled and playfully slapped his chest, “Lead the way then.”

When Harry started walking in front of them, Louis turned around to look at the two omegas and winked. It didn’t surprise Louis when he stepped into the room Henry was staying in, it was worthy of a prince. Louis rolled his eyes at that, thinking that yes, the room was worthy, but worthy of him and Harry. He didn’t have much time when Henry was pushing him against the wall, kissing him too hard that it made Louis’ lips ache. It wasn’t long before Henry was letting him go and kissing Josh, taking a bit longer with him. Louis knew Henry was fucked when Josh already had him under his spell.

He felt bad when he looked at Elliot and saw the panic in his face when the omega had never done something like that, had never kissed another alpha that wasn’t his own. Louis was sure Noah would understand, and if not then Louis and Joshua had Elliot’s back. Louis placed his hands on Elliot’s cheek and kissed him, feeling the omega relaxing, as if Louis was telling him everything was going to be okay.

“Oh my god…”

Louis smirked into the kiss when he heard Henry, the fool sounding out of breath already. Louis pushed Elliot towards the bed, then pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. It wasn’t long before he felt his hands on his hips and his lips on the back of his neck. Louis couldn’t even produce any slick when he was so disgusted, when Henry was literally humping him like a dog. He almost sighed in relief when Josh got him off of him, making the man lay on his back a little closer to the headboard.

“We’re going to play a game.” Josh said as he nibbled on the shell Henry’s ear.

“What game?” Henry asked.

“We blindfold and tie your hands.” Josh told him, “Then we do naughty things to you and you have to guess which one of us is doing it. We play it all the time.” Josh finished explaining, making Henry groan at the last part.

Louis looked around for something to blindfold him with, ending up using one of Henry’s scarves. He gave two more to Josh who made quick work of tying him up while Elliot watched. Louis watched him take a deep breath before the omega sat up and made his way towards Henry. He pecked his lips and both Louis and Josh smirked at the way Henry tried to pull him closer, but Elliot was fast to get away from him. Josh nodded at Elliot, that was his cue to get up and make his way to the safe box in the closet.

Louis went back to distracting Henry, planting kisses all over his neck then lips, knowing that if Harry was to see him he would get the fuck of his life. He hoped Harry did, because if it was Louis’ choice, he would live the rest of his life with Harry’s dick up his ass. He and Josh focused on Henry, while Elliot was already putting all of Henry’s valuable items in a pillowcase he had grabbed. His gray eyes widened when he saw the amount of money and jewelry Henry had.

When he was done he motioned so to Louis and Josh, both of them quickly pulling away from him as if the man had burned them. Louis got up and made his way around the room, quickly taking whatever he could find and get his hands on. That’s when he saw it, the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen, taking it right away and pocketing it.

“W- What’s going on?” Henry asked, wiggling a bit, “What are you doing?”

“Our job.” Louis scoffed.

“What?” Henry stiffened, then started pulling on the scarves, trying to set himself free.

“What? You really thought I wanted to get fucked by you?” Louis started laughing, “That’s what I have Harry for. My alpha, the father of my child.” He told him, mentioning his dead daughter just to piss him off more.

“Fucking whore!” Henry screamed as he tried to set himself free, “I always knew you were going to end up a damn prostitute!” He continued, until someone slapped him so hard he tasted blood.

“Don’t talk to me like that, bitch!” Louis slapped him again, smirking when he saw the blood after he had scratched him with the pretty ring he was now wearing, “I am and will always be better than you! You’re nothing but a mongrel.”

“Fuck you! Now let me go!” Henry started getting more nervous when he heard the other two omegas laughing.

“Are you going to piss your pants, darling.?” Josh taunted him.

“Or shit yourself?” Elliot laughed.

“Your fucking child must be ashamed of a whore like you, Louis.” Henry laughed, never sensing the door had opened and the father of said child was standing on the threshold, “Is it gonna whore around like you? Find a good for nothing alpha who will prostitute them like that scum is doing to you. I can see how much he loves you two.”

“Shut up, you piece of shit!” Louis screamed, tears already rolling down his cheeks.

“Did you start them young?” Henry continued, stopping and really pissing his pants when he heard the low menacing growl.

“I would take that back if I were you.” Harry took a step closer, a low rumble in his chest that had Louis baring his neck for him.

Louis watched with tears in his eyes how Martin and Steven got Nick and Noah out of the room, followed by Josh and Elliot. He looked back at his alpha, seeing the way his eyes were no longer green, but a dark color that made him look like the devil himself. Harry cracked his knuckles and with one swift motion grabbed Henry by the legs and pulled him forward, ignoring his cries of pain when the scarves tightened around his hands, cutting off circulation.

“You really like getting on my nerves, don’t you?” Harry growled, tightening his grip on Henry’s ankles.

“Let me go!” Henry screamed, wetting the blindfold with his tears.

“Remember Liam!? Remember what you did to him?” Harry shouted, “I can tolerate you calling me names, insulting me, but I’m not going to tolerate you upsetting my omega and insulting my child. How. Fucking. Dare. you.”

“I didn’t mean it!” Henry sobbed.

“Too late.” Harry growled.

Louis couldn’t look away when Harry pulled harder until Henry’s hands went from a red to a purple and started swelling up. He pulled harder until he heard a loud pop sound followed by Henry’s screams, and Louis was fast to gag him to keep him quiet. Next thing Harry broke with his bare hands were Henry’s ankles

“I would do more, but I don’t want to have your blood on my hands. You’re not worthy, you’re nothing but trash.” Harry spat, “If you ever cross me again, don’t expect to come out alive.”

Harry spat all over Henry’s face, then grabbed Louis’ hands and held him close as he pulled him out of there, making sure to close the door as soon as they were put. They didn’t waste time and ran out of there as fast as their legs could carry them. They found the rest already waiting in the cars they had gotten for a good price, leaving as fast as they could as soon as Harry and Louis were in it.

Their things were already in the back of each car, and Harry was glad it was Martin and Steven in the car with them. He didn’t want another alpha near his omega when said omega was in distress. The trip there took them almost two hours, and when they got there they couldn’t find a hotel at all. They all groaned when Nick had told them how it had been a great idea to buy tents in case they couldn’t find a place to stay in.

While the rest set up the tents in a clearing away from the city, and surrounded by trees, Harry and Louis made their way into town to buy supplies. Harry hated how Louis had avoided to talk about what had happened, but he knew he just needed time. It wasn’t long before Louis started crying on the passenger's seat, scooting closer to Harry who wrapped an arm around him as soon a the omega had snuggled up against him.

“I hope he rots in hell.” Louis angrily said, wiping away his tears and glaring at nothing in particular.

“I should have killed him.” Harry said, his hold on Louis tightening.

“He’s not worth it. I wasn’t going to let you do it, you’re not going to prison for scum like him. I’m okay now.” Louis sat up, acting as if nothing had happened.

“You shouldn’t hold it in, Louis. Don’t keep bottling up your feelings, one of these days you won’t be able to hold them in anymore.” Harry told him, rolling his eyes when Louis looked at him as he rolled them.

“I’m fine and will be fine.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest, being the stubborn little shit he always was.

Harry let it go, deciding that they weren’t going to get anywhere, what with Louis’ attitude at the moment. They spent the rest of the drive in silence, and when they go to the store, they were fast to get what they needed and go back. They had to improvise when it came to cooking the chicken Louis had gotten, insisting that it had looked good and that’s what he wanted for dinner. It had turned out good when they had roasted it over the fire, having seasoned it with a seasoning the lady at the market had recommended.

That night they had gone to bed with their bellies full and a content expression, they were happy when everything had gone well. And if Harry fucked Louis until the poor omega blacked out then it was no one’s business but theirs. After all, it wasn’t the first time the rest had heard them. Harry and Louis had heard the rest of them plenty of times, had gotten used to and learned to ignore it just like the rest.

“Chicke’” Louis mumbled out of nowhere, right in the middle of the night when everybody was already asleep.

“What?” Harry asked, “Lou, what was that?”

Harry lifted his head up to look down at Louis, who was resting his head on his chest. He moved his hand to touch his omega’s cheek, but found his shirt wet with Louis’ drool. Louis had never drooled that much before and it worried Harry. He went still when Louis moved, making Harry realize he was still asleep.

“‘Arry, my chi- chicken.” Louis mumbled again, this time forcing Harry to stifle a laugh.

He kept fighting the urge to laugh until he didn’t have to fight it anymore. Louis’ actions becoming eerily similar to the ones he had had to get used to during the darkest time of their lives. He let his head fall back on the blankets, closing his eyes tight, not wanting to think about it anymore. He willed himself to think he was going crazy after what had happened earlier that day. Louis could not be pregnant again, it wasn’t even possible. But then again, he couldn’t even explain why he had become more aggressive when he was good at controlling himself.

He didn’t know if he should smile or cry. Probably cry knowing Louis was going to rip off his knot as soon as he found out. Harry sniffed the air, getting closer to Louis to get a whiff of his scent, noticing the slight change right away. He held Louis closer, clinging to the new scent mixing with Louis’ and fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

 

********

 

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/jennifer.muniz94/playlist/5GbYt050b6HGJtdngLELWt)

[A Little Wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fbU1XcFgVs)

[Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_HefhZfWN4)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
